


The Price of Life

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Very heavy on Deadmans Switch-a little on anything with the Harsesis child.Daniel is captured by bounty hunter Aris Boch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Price of Life

##  The Price of Life

##### Written by Kym   
Comments? Write to us at [kymz5@yahoo.com](mailto:kymz5@yahoo.com)

  * SPOILERS: Very heavy on Deadmans Switch-a little on anything with the Harsesis child. 
  * Daniel is captured by bounty hunter Aris Boch 
  * PG13 [D] [A] 



* * *

Aris Boch hated being clever. He hated making devious plans that could hurt other people and then feeling good about doing it. He liked Dr. Jackson, actually he liked all of SG1, but this was something that just had to be done. Aris needed a hostage to trade for things of value and he needed to find a way back into the main stream of his profession. So when he heard it from a freighter captain , who heard it from a merchant that Dr. Jackson was on Telon doing excavations, he knew he had his chance. He could capture Jackson and by doing so, collect the bounty on him. With that ransom money, Aris could get back into the game again. In fact, if every thing went well with his plan, he could end up making three time what Dr. Jackson was worth alone.

It was, in a way, fortuitous that it would be a member of SG1 that would help dig him out of the rut that they had created for him. He had set their precious Tok'ra friend free and now one of them was going to free him from his poverty Aris liked the symmetry of that. From the records he had seen on Jackson, he knew it would be easy enough to capture him. Some well placed artifacts in an isolated portion of a desolate cave would get the inquisitive Dr. Jackson off and alone with guard dropped. That was all the chance that Aris needed.

*******************************

Aris was almost disappointed at how easy it was. His plan to capture Jackson went off with no problems --and no excitement or the thrill of the chase. Now the only thing left was the unpleasant task of the delivery. It was the part of the plan Aris hated worst.

"I'm not going to have to do anything melodramatic like tie you up am I?" Aris asked once they were on board his ship.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Daniel replied not hiding his contempt.

"Good! Then just sit back and relax, we should be there in less than an hour."

"Be where? Or don't I want to know?"

"One of Apophis underlords-Kel'ta- thinks you'll make a nice present-a good way to kiss up to the boss. It seems you know something about Apophis's kid."

Daniel didn't reply and Aris figured that meant yes. As they lifted off and started their flight Aris watched Daniel \--and Daniel watched out the portal. Both men sat with still voices, as the ship whisked them with a clean silence through the stars and black gulfs of space. Aris was surprised at how resigned Jackson seem to all of this. He thought it must be some kind of act or a way to throw him off guard. He knew, from what little they had spoken the last time they met, that Jackson hated the Goa'uld. That hate gave him something to fight for and to live for. A hate like that makes most men great killers-heartless and fast., but he remembered, from their meeting before, that a quick strike wasn't Jackson's pattern of attack. There was something in him that had kept him from turning completely cold-blooded Jackson would kill if he had to, but he would try talking first. Aris waited for him to make the first move-it didn't happen until they had almost reached their destination.

"So I guess the price on my head has gone up," Daniel said breaking the silence.

"Don't flatter yourself Dr. Jackson, almost everyone who does much traveling around this universe has a price on their head," Aris turned to Daniel, inviting him to say more.

"Why are you doing this? I know you hate the Goa'uld, and Sam has been working on a way to treat the Roshna addiction. We could help....."

"An alliance with the Humans won't get me what I want." Aris said, cutting Daniel off.

"And what do you want?"

Aris turned to him and smiled. It was the smile he always gave to keep his pray guessing. "You know what I want."

"Ah! Yes, I remember, your *son*," Daniel emphasized the word and filled it with disbelief. "But the Tok'ra Korra said you were never married, and that you didn't have a son." It was taunting statement. Aris was glad; a kind of game had begun.

"Well, I have to give the guy credit, he did his research. He was right, I never did marry her and her son isn't mine, biologically speaking." Aris leaned forward to Daniel. "So what about this kid- the Harsesis Child- that everybody's so anxious to find. He's you dead wife's son, right.?"

"Yes, that's right."

"But not your kid, I mean not out of your loins or anything like that?"

"No, he's not. My wife and I never had any children ourselves." Aris heard and understood the tint of sadness in Daniel's statement.

Aris turned back to the control panel, trying to look busy at operating the ship, when actually, at that point, it was more or less flying itself . "You know Apophis will torture you to find out information,- about the race that has the boy, about *anything* you know that could help him locate the kid-- and of course just for fun."

"I'm sure he will, and I can speak from experience. I've been captured by him before," there it was again, that odd resignation to his fate.

Aris made a cold stop to what he was doing and turned to Daniel again, "But you won't tell them anything about the boy, no matter what they do, will you?"

"No, I won't," Aris knew, by the tone of Daniel's voice, that it was the absolute truth.

Aris pulled himself in close to Daniel whispering like a secret. "Then it would appear to me Dr. Jackson, that we both have a son, biological or not."

*******************

The craft made the sound of an earthquake as it landed on the surface. Aris kept an eye on his captive as he prepared his ship for shutdown. He missed his old ship-the one he had stolen. This one was cheap and hard to maneuver in a landing, but it was all he could find to steal on such short notice. After he completed this first tasks he could buy himself something better, a ship with fire in it's body.

"Ready?" Aris said turning to Daniel

There was no answer. Aris didn't really expect one. He pulled out some restraints and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this, but we have to put on a good show."

"You know, I thought because what happened last time with Korra and Teal'c that you had realized things could be different for you. I thought maybe you had changed." Daniel said as Aris put the cuffs on him.

"No one ever changes," Aris replied as he led Daniel out the hatch of the ship.

Kel'ta and one of his guards were waiting to meet them. Aris could see there were four more guards hiding back in the trees.

Giving Daniel a gentle push Aris directed him down the ramp saying, "Here you are, one Dr. Jackson, just like you ordered."

When they were in front of Kel'ta, Aris heard the old familiar saying spoken gruffly to Daniel. "Kneel before your God." Aris could tell by looking at Jackson that he had also heard those words before. Of course he didn't do it and of course his "insolence" brought a swift blow to the back of the legs, forcing Jackson to his knees.

"Just give me my ransom and I'll be on my way." Aris said.

Kel'ta handed Aris a bag, which he quickly emptied into his hand, to count the treasures that it held- the coins and the bottles of the needed drug Roshna.

"This is less than half of what we bargained for," Aris exclaimed holding the contents of the bag in his hand.

"More than enough of this worthless Tau'ri,." Kel'ta replied striking Daniel across the face as if to emphasize the point.

Aris stood still and calm for a moment, readying himself for his next move.

"Well, maybe your right." He took a step closer to the Kel'ta and continued to speak. "Did you know, Kel'ta, that the ransom on your head is bigger than the ransom on this Tau'ri.? I guess you must have really pissed somebody off.-but I don't care about the politics. To me it's strictly business."

Raising his weapon and putting it to the chest of the Kel'ta, Aris fired a shot, then tuned his weapon to the guard at his side and fired again. Leaning down he yanked Jackson to his feet-Aris knew he had to get him to cover, knew that Jackson could still be of some help. Daniel resisted at first then gave in to the pulling when he realized Aris was trying to drag him out of the way of Staff weapons blasts which came from the guards that were hidden in the woods. Aris pulled him under the ramp of the ship. Freeing Daniel's bonds and handing him the gun he had taken from him upon capture Aris said, "I hear you know how to use this." 

Daniel and Aris fired and were fired upon. The air was filled with light and smoke and the sound of weapons. When the air turned still again Kel'ta and his guards were dead, Daniel and Aris had survived.

When he was completely sure that the battle was over, Arsis cautiously crept out from behind the ramp. He went to where he had been standing moments ago and began picking up the ransom he had been paid. "Some people have absolutely no honor in a business deal," he complained as he counted the contents once again. He could see in the 

greyest corner of his eye Daniel lift his gun and aim it straight for him.

"Is this like a Zat gun? Are you somehow immune to this too?" Daniel asked.

"I honestly don't know, no ones ever shot me with one of those before. You don't' need to either. You're free to go."

"What?" It was a question as much as an exclamation of surprise.

"There's a Stargate about a half mile down that path," Aris said gesturing to a dirt trail which cut through the trees. "You can go back to Earth or the planet where we came from, it doesn't really mater to me. I'm through with you." Aris began collecting Kel'ta's body for transport, Daniel was still talking.

"Aren't going to try to ransom me somewhere else?"

Aris stood and looked at Daniel. "Listen Dr. Jackson, it's been fun, but I have a new ship to pick up and deadline for getting this Goa'uld to my customer. You're really not worth the bother it would be to drag you along." He set back to his work, but knew that Daniel was still there. He couldn't understand why he didn't just go.

Daniel lowered his gun and spoke softly. "You never had any intention of turning me over to Kel'ta, did you? I was just bait to get him out here, to get the ransom and make it easier for you to capture him."

"Well Doctor, you found me out," Aris turned back to his work again.

Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have gone along with my plan?"

Daniel didn't speak, but he didn't leave either, Aris decided to give him some choices. Choices were a rare thing this universe and he hoped Jackson realized what a precious gift it was . "So the way I see it you have two choices now, you can, out of revenge for me using you, shoot that gun and see if it kills me, or you can say let bygones be bygones and just go."

Aris didn't look up when Daniel spoke, he barley heard what he said. "I think I'll just go."

Aris stood just as Daniel began to turn down the path. "Dr. Jackson." he didn't know why he stopped him, he couldn't believe the words that came next. "Maybe you *should* use that gun, while you have the chance. Because the way you and your friends are going, there may come a time when you are worth the trouble, and I wont have any choice but to turn you in." Aris didn't know why he told him that , maybe he felt he owed it to him He had, after all, almost got Jackson killed, but the Doctor was willing to forget it all and just walk away. Maybe he felt a kinship to him, another childless father looking to protect his son. What ever the reason, he was glad he told him.

Daniel didn't say anything at first. Then, putting his weapon in it's holster, he answered., "No, I don't think I'll be needing my gun anymore today." There was a long and quiet pause before he spoke again. "I hope you find a way to free your son."

Aris was surprised. It was a comment he hadn't expected, "Yeah, thanks," he stammered. "And I hope you can hook up with yours sometime too."

Daniel nodded in agreement and started down the path Aris watched him for the briefest of moments and then finished gathering what was needed for the trip. When his cargo was stored he lifted off. Looking down at the planet he smiled, rather pleased with himself. All in all thing had gone well that day. Maybe being clever now and then wasn't so bad after all.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This is told from a Aris Boch's point of view (more or less) and the whole thing is kind of experimental --so I would LOVE to  
> know what you think-good, bad or whatever. Thanks in advance.

* * *

> May 29, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
